Legend of the Forgotten Riders: Kamen Rider Oni
by Ranse Ryuuhiei
Summary: The Feudal Era, an age where warlords are waging war on each other. Hideoshi, one of the former vassals of the Oda rules Japan with an iron fist and a nameless hero appears among the land waging war against the corrupt, He is Kamen Rider Onimusha..


The Legend of the Four Forgotten Riders: Part 1

Hero of the Feudal Era: Kamen Rider Onimusha

~_**In a world thrown in darkness, one man shall be a hero...**_~

Path of Tragedy

10th Year of Tensho, after the fall of the emperor Nobunaga Oda, Japan was still in the grip of evil. Demons still roamed the land but they were nothing compared to a force more threatening to they: humankind; particularly bandits. One such town that suffered greatly of this threat was Kiseki, a small province somewhere on the outskirts of Oedo. They lived in fear because of them, especially the Youma class.  
Their strength was beyond normal and to the police that were around; they could not do anything about them. The man that was the host to this brand of madness is Totoyomi Hideoshi, Oda's former vassal and right hand man. With over 4000 men in his service, a massive army was amassed within months and at his side were his personal strike force: the _Kuroi Anasatsu Sou Dan (or Black Assassin Soul)_; the most feared and wanted gang of assassins that were notorious across Japan. They served as the local "sheriff squad" around the Kanto region and his law was simple. Those who do not pay tax or show reverence to his name shall pay in one way or another. Many of the brave men whom did stand against Hideoshi were either thrown in the dungeon, shot to death by firing squad or done in by hara-kiri.

There was one such man that did escape from the hell that he had witnessed from Hideoshi and the Sou  
Dan, an escapee ronin now turned feudal police officer by the name of Ichimonji Yamato. He is a firm believer of peace with a strong awareness of justice. To him, the land rightfully belongs to the people as well as  
the peace of the land. Due to his past exploits, his skill of the blade made him a force to be reckoned with and quickly became the talk of the town.

Because of this, he became the target of the Sou Dan. The villages across the Kanto region that felt persecuted heard of Yamato and the small businesses flourished without fear or worry. One evening, while finishing his patrol around the outskirts of Oedo, bandits overran Kiseki, however he was unaware that these were not normal  
bandits but they were grunts of the Sou Dan. Yamato arrived on the scene halting their advance on their assault on the village.

"Your sick game is over, now you face me!"

Dropping the elderly shop owner on the fly, Yamato caught him setting him to safety. In the midst of the crowd, a wandering swordsman tipped his hat while observing the fight with the youma bandit and the young police officer. With a smirk, the bandit ran away as the crowd grew closer around Yamato. Just as he vanished from sight, he saw that Yamato was  
not too far behind unaware that he had him right where he wanted him.  
Yamato found himself in the depth of a deep forest, lost and even more outnumbered as arrows rained down pinning him hard to the ground as the head of the Sou Dan appeared.

"So, you're the one who's making Lord Hideoshi's life miserable. Well, no matter I, Sanzo Sou Migouzi shall enjoy killing you!"

With that said, Sanzo leapt off the branch unleashing his attack on the helpless police officer as he struggled to free himself.

"_JIGOKU KYAKU!"_ (Hell Kick)

Yamato gasped as Sanzo's kick did some serious damage to his ribs as he spat up blood upon impact. With a sly grin, he leapt off as Yamato struggled to glance at Sanzo before his last breath.

"I..swear..you will..not..get away.."

~_**When anger is ignited, a great and fearful power is born**_~

A Man Divided

Along the shores of Kyushu; the waves that crashed along the rocks were disturbed due to the shift of balance that recently transpired. A soft fire crackled as Yamato was resting on a blanket while his wounds were still healing. The swordsman (whom was in Kiseki) had found his body losing a great deal of blood, and so he had worked on his wounds shortly after the Sou Dan attack. Had he not shown in time, he would not have lived. Meanwhile, the entire countryside across the Kanto region was in a land of flame with a blood red hue covering the once peaceful blue sky. Hideoshi had made his move into total conquest of Japan; his first order of business was to confiscate the people's belongings as "_luxury tax_". He, then sent his men into various villages and kidnapping every working male to become his workers along with the option of seeing everything they worked so hard become wiped out or heeding the call to Hideoshi. The bandits took every female (except the elderly) away from the villages and placed them in chains only to be used by Hideoshi. The last force that was under his command was the youma, in which they accepted the task to exhaust every resource that the people worked hard for.

As night fell, Yamato gasped as he opened his eyes very unaware of his surroundings.

"You finally woke up, Yamato Ichimonji..."

He turned towards the swordsman with a slight nod as he was offered a bowl of mackerel soup. From the look of his attire, he did not look a swordsman, but more along the lines of a monk or a medicine man. Nevertheless, regardless of appearance, he was indeed a master of the blade but his art was different and its own right, unique.  
"I am Tachibana Ukkio, but you may call me Tachibana..."  
Yamato sat up on his knees bowing in thanks for saving his life as he shuddered getting back on his feet. Yet his wounds weren't entirely healed, he suited up with sword in hand to make his journey back to the Kanto region.  
"If you're that willing to fight evil, you'll need this."  
Yamato paused as he caught the sash turning back to him slightly. He raised a brow at Tachibana while attaching his sash over his uniform holding off his sudden departure out of respect for him.

"Do you know something Tachibana?"  
"I know that if you go out there now, they'll kill you faster than you drawing your sword. You have potential, Yamato Ichimonji, but your anger for revenge needs to be channeled. I can teach you the art of Issen as well as about the history of Hattori."  
"Hattori?" he asked.  
"That sash you're wearing is endowed with special powers. And without special training, you'll not be able to use them."  
Yamato agreed to receive special training from Tachibana and promised that his regimen was not going to be easy but the reward is well worth the wait.

~_**Justice comes in all forms...~**_

Lost Heritage

Some time had passed since Yamato's disappearance, the people started to wonder exactly happened to him. Many believe that he might be dead, taken into custody by Hideoshi's men or perhaps, gone into exile.  
His influence and power spread as far as Hokkaido and near Kyushu as he held Japan in his iron grip. During this time, Yamato had progressed immensely in his training, and to Tachibana, he was more than pleased with the results. His exercises included basic and advanced kenjutsu (sword fighting), energy tracking, as well as standard hand-to-hand combat.  
"Tachibana, what's with all this training? There's got to be a reason for this."  
Tachibana guided Yamato back in the cave as a nice fire heated up their abode as he presented Yamato a gigantic sword that was four times as bigger as his regular katana. He tipped off his hat as he set the blade aside sharing to Yamato an old prophecy. It also explained the reason for his journey.  
"You want to know? I am training and honing your skills to a point where you will not need a sword anymore. You will become an invincible fighter with only as the wind being your guide. You shall be  
known as the essence of wind, the Kamen Rider."  
Tachibana's words echoed through Yamato's mind as he asked Yamato to pick up the sword. It goes by the name, _Onibatou_. Legend has it that only those with the will of true power may use it. Yamato tried to raise the blade but its power simply overwhelmed him and thus, Tachibana introduced to him the last part of his training.  
"The time has come to awaken your power, Yamato Ichimonji. Let's begin."  
Tachibana demonstrated by going into power stance and raising his right hand to the sky while his left crossed over his heart, after this was performed, he clinched his left fist clashing it with his right open palm.  
"What was that? Was something supposed to happen?" Yamato questioned with a lifted brow.  
"That...was a henshin pose, it may seem that it doesn't do anything for me, but then again, I'm not a Kamen Rider…"  
He smirked looking to Yamato as he stepped aside and watched. Taking a deep breath, Yamato focused his energies into emulating the exact same  
position and movement that Tachibana did and in doing so, Hattori awakened as the jewel began to glow a bright green. Pieces of white metal started to envelope around his body and face turned into armor and a facemask, which covered part of his face, once he opened his eyes, they became green eye visors. Taking the _Onibatou_ in hand, he held it aloft to the moonlight as the prophecy finally happened...

_**~When danger looms over the innocent, a hero shall arrive on the stream of wind and he will save the people~**_

_IKARI HENSHIN! Behold! Kamen Rider Onimusha!_

Tachibana looked over the entire map of Japan studying the occupied area controlled by the Hideoshi Army, and according to the reports from past  
and recent sources, they look for exceptional resources to use for their own needs. Yamato came in looking over the troubled areas that were in need of help. Taking a dart, Tachibana fired it as watched as it landed in the southwestern region. Suffering from malnutrition, Osaka was in need of help since the bandits were stealing rice and other rations from the people. They were near the verge of death and something had to be done.  
"The time has come to strike back against this evil. Advance, Kamen Rider!"  
With that said Yamato performed the henshin stance and screamed the words `IKARI HENSHIN! ` transforming himself into Kamen Rider Onimusha. Taking a glider towards Osaka, he overlooked the layout of the land and arriving at the desired location, he released himself from the glider landing somewhere in the bushes not too far from where the bandits were finishing their raid by blending in with the color of the dark green bushes. He quietly listened to the footsteps that passed by him.  
_(Those must be the bandits, but..something seems amiss here..) _ He thought to himself.

From the looks of their attire, their affiliation was with the Sou Dan, but something was wrong, especially at a closer glance, since they're not exactly adults nor youma, they could only be..  
"Children... (This is low, even for Hideoshi)"  
As they passed by the bush, they were unaware of being watched by him as he stayed still awaiting the chance to strike. Using the darkness of night as his shield, he followed them, as they were to meet their contact, which happened to be none other than Sanzo Migouzi himself! The boys seemed to be around the age of 11 and 12 in their preteen years and they were more than willing to do anything to help their families regardless of the cost. As they were about to leave, a mysterious voice boomed in the darkness...  
"So, you're recruiting children to do your dirty work? I thought you'd have a bit more dignity than that…"  
Sanzo urged his men to take the children away from here as a lightning bolt struck out of nowhere with a figure revealing itself before Sanzo's men blocking the escape route.  
"_WHO OR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?_"  
As the figure stood before them, his blade shimmered faintly as he drew it from the sheath, cracking like lightning. Once the bandits approached him, he sped past them as he recovered the children and holding them close to him as a pair of wings cracked open as the back of his outfit split. They were transparent almost to them being crystal, the boys were shocked to see the mysterious stranger with wings but they trusted him since he arrived to save them. Using his wings, he flew them back to their village and nodded to them as his optics turned  
green and his suit changed to white again.  
"I admire your courage..now grow up to be strong men."  
He turned his attention into dealing with the Sou Dan vanishing into the night as he reentered the fray where Sanzo's men were still in a state of confusion. The camouflaged hero reappeared as his optics turned from green to red as he clashes swords with the lackeys that lead to Sanzo.  
Although their skill was good, they fell before the might of the Feudal Rider. There was a faint clap heard overhead as Oni sheathed his blade.  
"Your swordplay is remarkable..even for a glorified piece of scrap metal."

As Sanzo leapt from the branch performing his killing technique, Oni reared back placing his hand to the ground as Sanzo unleashed Jigoku Kyaku on him, he countered back with a powerful handstand kick that matched Sanzo's attack.  
"_ONI RIDER KICK!" _yelled he as the kick clashed with Sanzo's Hell Kick_._  
As their kicks met, their powers were struggling for supremacy, Oni gained an added burst of strength as he broke the deadlock and flew  
upwards sending Sanzo back on his feet as the both of them stared at one another, Sanzo fell to a knee growling at him.  
"Sanzo Migouzi..send a message to your master and tell him that the eyes of night are watching the people and this blade will shear your accursed  
reign of fear.."  
"J-just what the hell are you?" he shuddered still in shock.  
The Feudal Rider shot him a glare before leaving Sanzo in disgrace. The moon glimmered on his suit nearly blinding the head of the Sou Dan.  
"I am the champion of the people's fears, sorrow, and anger. I am that which of you have created my existence to stop you from harming others.  
I… AM Kamen Rider Onimusha!"  
With that said he sprouted his firefly-like wings and flew off into the night as Sanzo seethed in anger knowing he will be facing his employer in shame.

_**~The blood of a warrior; although powerful and without equal. It burns for the passion of the protection of the people~ **_

Fury of the People

"YOU WERE BEATEN BY A METAL BUG? AND YOU ALLOWED HIM TO STOP OUR RAID?  
I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST IN THE BUSINESS!"  
Sanzo shuddered as he thought of how the Feudal Rider spared his life and left him with a wounded ego. Although he was defeated by him, his  
pride (as well as his life) was at stake. While the monkey-like warlord kept going on his tangent, Sanzo was deep in his thought replaying the scene as it happened and only one thing took over his mind: His revenge against Kamen Rider Onimusha..  
"Just you remember, he's coming after YOU _my lord."_  
Leaving Hideoshi in his anger, Sanzo left to get his equipment waiting for his chance to take on the Feudal Rider once again. Meanwhile, during their return trip on the mainland Tachibana informed Yamato on his powers and what his true purpose in joining him on this long journey. As they arrived near Kiseki, they took a short timeout to do a bit of sparring before coming back where the journey began. They were unaware that sinister forces at work as they headed towards Kiseki. Surprisingly finding a trail of blood, it lead to the village gate where they found the guards dead on the outskirts of the village, their bodies were mutilated and shown as a prime example of those whom defied the Sou Dan.  
There was a note addressed to Rider Onimusha as Yamato read it.  
`_This game is far from over, Rider... Catch me if you can..._`  
-Gou no Komori  
"Yamato, I'll stay behind and protect the village."  
Tachibana replied with his sword at the ready.  
"Right Tachibana...If he wants Kamen Rider Onimusha, he'll get Kamen Rider Onimusha!"  
In a flash, Yamato transformed himself into the Feudal Hero, Kamen Rider Onimusha and extended his firefly wings as he took off to following the trail that lead to the murder of the village guards. As it got drier, his optics lit up, as he was lead into a dark road that was all too familiar to the Feudal Rider. His wings lit up as he found himself  
in the center of nothingness. A high-pitched sound surrounded the air as darts in the shape of bats shot out of nowhere targeting Oni. He evaded them as he managed to catch one just as the second barrage flew behind still going after him. Carefully finding an opening, he threw the explosive back at the barrage as his own counterattack made a giant explosion. Using his quickness, Onimusha caught a glimpse at Gou and managed to nick his wing before vanishing back into the darkness. In return, Gou struck Rider Oni back almost tearing a piece of his armor off, thankfully his sword, Kuuga deflected the blow long enough to retaliate. The two of them glared at each other as fire surrounded them, they fought in a deadly duel of mortal combat.  
Gou's incredible speed overwhelmed Oni's power as he held the upper hand in the battle sending him into the flame, unconscious.  
"So this is the mighty Kamen Rider who defeated our leader Sanzo? How pathetic, all you did was nick me..and yet you are nothing more than a  
weakling.."  
As Gou went back to finish off his quarry in Kiseki, he found out that he was not able to fly as well as before. Changing his mind, he decided to finish off his prey; just only one thing was missing, his body! The  
flying assassin fluttered around searching for his body unknowingly wearing down his own energy in the process.

Awakening from the shadows was a bright streak of light that came out of nowhere and from the looks  
of it; it looked just like Rider Oni as Gou evaded the first part of the attack unaware of what's going on. Was it a ghost that attacked him or was it...something else? As more of the afterimages came, Gou found himself wearing down faster as they flew and vanished upon impact as he struck them. He was then sent flying down with as a powerful force struck him out of the sky as a fire appeared before him as a flaming entity as he was looked up trying to make out who it was.  
"You live only for the pleasure of someone else's destruction, pain and suffering. I have come for your judgment...and you are GUILTY!"

As the fire came into shape, it formed into Rider Oni as he unleashed a flaming Oni Kick sending Gou upwards as an image of a dragon roaring  
quickly approached its target as it was being engulfed as a screaming voice boomed afterwards.  
"_MUSHA RYUU KEN!_" (Warrior Dragon Fist)  
Gou gasped as he saw the figure of Kamen Rider Onimusha before he felt his heart blasted out of his chest by his fist and sent to a spiraling finish exploding on contact as he hit the ground. Onimusha's suit became like fire, as his brilliance was a sign to the people as they gazed up at the sky in witnessing his power. Tachibana tipped his hat  
pointing upwards at the sky.  
"People of Kiseki, let this sign be known that now is the time that we strike back. I fight alongside this Masked Rider to exploit all the evil in this world. His light is a solemn oath to our cause of justice. Raise your swords and stand up with us against the tyrant that holds you underneath his fist!"  
Onimusha looked over the crowd as his anger and fury died down as his suit went back to normal. He gazed over all the people that looked up to him as their savior and raised his sword in triumph as the people cheered for him. He nodded to them before vanishing off into the night.

_**~One blade against 100. The odds are in favor of one.~**_

_Assault of the Sou Dan_

Somewhere away from Kyushu and Honshu, at their hideout..  
"Lord Sanzo, Gou has been defeated by the Feudal Rider.."  
"..I see. It is time that we unleash our entire force on this one man."  
"But my lord, what about our employer?"  
"From this day forward, we're breaking our contract with him. I don't like how he operates and as for that Rider, let's throw a gauntlet for him, he calls himself a hero of the people, it's time he proved it to us."  
Silence was in the air as Tachibana listened to the waves crashing against the shores. He watched the seagulls gliding over the waves as they were spiraling upward to perch over the cave. Yamato watched the  
glimmer of his sword as he was in a state of self-contemplation. The short-lived peace, the wars and constant revolutions toward freedom, the sacrifices that were either necessary or unnecessary for his own  
existence. Yet, the enemies that they are clashing swords with are no different from them since they fight for the same purpose: survival.  
"Tachibana?"  
"Yes what is it?"  
"Do you honestly think that the Sou Dan truly are our enemies?"  
"Intentionally, no. However, I feel they are going independent after this battle with us. But your true fight is with Hideoshi."  
"Us? Tachibana, no offense but they don't want you..they want me. I'm the Kamen Rider after all."  
"Precisely my point! That is why I'll fight them; you are going on a special mission."  
"Special mission, what kind?"  
"Recovery. You'll be looking for Bishamon, the legendary steed."  
Bishamon was noted and revered as the most fiery and spirited horse ever known. Some say that his speed cuts the wind and his breath snorts fire. Although his existence is only by hearsay, Yamato was determined to capture and tame this creature by whatever means. He swore to his mentor that he would join him in battle as soon as he can. As soon as he set foot off on his mission, Tachibana implored to him not to use his Rider power just yet. He considered that using it would require a great amount of power and will to do so. As they went their separate ways, Tachibana wrapped his cloak around himself and covered his face in a tengu mask.  
Elsewhere in the vicinity near Edo, Sanzo along with the last of his generals, Akai and Kuro (aka the Ant twins) as well as his reinforcement squad waited for their prey to appear. Spotting a glider in the  
distance, Sanzo gave the signal to fire as arrows filled the air as the glider was trying to avoid enemy fire. They managed to hit the target but unaware that a small figure escaped long after the glider sank. He  
sent his troops to retrieve the figure that they were given the order to capture and not kill Kamen Rider. For a moment, there was a still quietness followed by a pack of soundless thuds as a figure flew out from the bushes stepping onto the field resting his sword on his back.  
"YOU! You aren't Kamen Rider!"  
"How right you are, I am Ichigeki no Tengu but unfortunately you won't speak the tale..."  
Soon as they closed on him, they fell before one clean slash of his mighty blade as he made his way looking up at Sanzo standing tall.  
"Where is Kamen Rider and who are you?"  
"Where he is, isn't important for I will be your opponent, I challenge to a fight!"  
Sanzo smirked as he leapt from the cliff, throwing off his armor and cloak as they met face to face on the field of combat.

_**~One man shall tame the wildfire of the storm…~**_

ARISE! Chou Bishamon!

Yamato's journey has brought him as far as the Tosan area with its lush and lavish forests with very little land mass making it the backdrop for the destined meeting of the minds. Venturing in further, a voice echoed with the clearing as Yamato paused for a moment listening intently to the stillness of nature. The faint sound of bells chimed in the distance as they were ringing in one area, then slowly around him, they faded thereafter. Following that, was the sound of hooves loudly stamping nearby. Although by the sound of these hooves, they were quite different as Yamato heard the sound of thunder coming towards him as if a storm was brewing. As the sky changed from blue to black, he felt his heart quicken as the sound grew closer towards him, trying to keep his composure he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword readying himself for the inevitable battle that was about to be taken place. He continued to be witness to the event that was happening as nature itself was changing. A flash of lightning struck the ground as Yamato moved out of harm's way evading the sudden attack. It was then that standing in the distance was an ethereal being in the shape of a dark stallion. With blood red eyes, it gave a cold stare at Yamato while snorting out fire while its hooves were surrounded by small tornadoes cutting the wind with each step.

"_Humans are not allowed on this sacred ground, state you business, boy...or fear my wrath!"_

Yamato stood his ground as the horse snorted fire at him in hopes of burning him alive. Guarding himself against the flame attack, he kept his eyes transfixed on the creature regardless of the pressure of the tremendous heat enveloping around him.

"_I AM BISHAMON NO TATSUMAKI! THE WRATH OF NATURE, CHAOS OF CALAMITY AND HARBINGER OF DISSONANCE!"_

At last, Yamato met the legendary stallion, Chou Bishamon no Tatsumaki (translation: Bishamon, the Mighty Hurricane) but was seen as a threat to the beast's eyes. As he struggled to keep his focus, he tried to step forward but in doing so, the flames got higher in response to his sudden movement. A familiar voice entered Yamato's mind as he continued his struggle with the spirit beast. He felt his knees buckle as the heat was draining him of his energy, knowing that this might be the end for him and his cause for this journey.

"_Yamato…don't give up_." He found himself on a different plane as was curious about his surroundings as well as the voice who called out to him. Suddenly, the jewel on Yamato's sash flickered as the ethereal being came into shape and resembled the form of its previous master.

"Hattori, who ...is this?"

"_Do not fear, my son… I'm here with you, always have been."_

Slowly, rising to his feet, Yamato bowed in respect to him as the shadow appeared from the mist as an old man with two swords strapped to his back. He happened to be none other than the greatest sword smith of all Japan; the illusive Hanzo Hattori.

"You are… my father?" Albeit stunned at the great sword master as his father, Yamato listened to his words as he explained everything to him.

"Yamato, the reason why I went into hiding was because of my skill in mastering and enhancing any blade to its full potential. You, my son, have inherited this power. Hattori is your true name…"

He looked to his father, with a sense of overwhelming power starting to flow within himself. Drawing his own sword from its sheath, Hanzo pointed his blade out to his son's heart with a serious look.

"Yamato, why do spirits like I exist?"

Yamato drew his sword in defense as he clashed with his father with a smirk on his face. "When all else fails, hope prevails!"

Sheathing his blade awakened his true self, breaking all ties with revenge, vengeance and all other motives that had evil intent in them. As Hanzo vanished, Yamato stood up with renewed strength as he stood calm and still facing Bishamon. The beast horse neighed wildly as he charged straight at him.

"The fire of vengeance only makes the wind of justice stronger. Bishamon, guardian of this forest, I need your aid."

Bishamon kept charging at him in a blind rage unable to hear his plea. He stood calmly as he drew into a different henshin pose. By sweeping a low circle on the ground, and a mighty palm thrust outward, his body, enveloped by a column of wind. Just as the stallion charged him a final time, the shock of the force blew him against a tree as a new form of the Feudal Rider appeared just as the shield died down. His armor had the colors of red, yellow and orange with the belt having a new sign on the buckler (read as Musou) along with his facemask optics changed into a full visor.

"Stand down, vengeful one. I came not to fight you but to ask for your assistance in a matter of great urgency…"

Bishamon listened intently to the situation about Hideoshi's plot to conquer Japan, the Sou Dan, and his true intention of being here. He agreed to help him since his bravery has proven himself strong enough to tame even the most wildest of beasts. With a snort of fire and a neigh of thunder, they galloped back to the battlefield riding on the trail of wind.

**Formerly consumed by revenge, now a force for justice… He is the Masked Rider. ~**

_The Justice of the Brave: Kamen Rider Musou_

The sound of battle echoed throughout the grasslands as the duel between Tachibana and Sanzo continued. As much as Tachibana handled his sword well, Sanzo owned this duel easily as he had his opposition on the ropes. It seems as if Tachibana was outmatched by Sanzo's swordsmanship as he struggled against him. His body grew heavy as his strength was exhausting him, but in order to make sure that time was on his side, he kept fighting by mainly sticking with counter-attacks, even if they were slower than normal.

"_You know how to handle that sword well…for an old bird, but I now grow bored of this tug of war."_

Just as Sanzo was about to brandish his finishing blow upon him, a loud neigh echoed in the distance as the sky grew black as a familiar silhouette appeared overlooking the field as the battle was interrupted (or in Tachibana's case, saved) by this newcomer. Leaping off his steed, he slowly stepped onto the field giving off an aura so powerful that Kuroi and Akai refused to fight him. Drawing his sword from his sheath, it instantly transformed into a larger, yet slender blade as he stood still for a moment. The sword went by a name that others should fear: Zantetsu. In a split-second, he leapt into harm's way as he shielded his mentor from harm as his sword blocked the attack completely without flinching. Phasing out for a moment, he helped up on Bishamon whom was also concerned.

"Sort of early for Halloween, isn't it Tachibana?"

He grunted in response as he slightly lowered his tengu mask over his face, looking at the new face of his savior.

"..You overwhelm me Rider... Be grateful I whittled him down for you. He may fight like a demon, but his motives are pure."

Musou looked at his opposition for a moment then back to Tachibana wondering if what he said was true. As he disembarked off Chou Bishamon, he told him to return Tachibana back to their secret headquarters and stay with him. Hesitant at first, he nodded at request as he left in a trail of blaze as Musou glared at Sanzo. Rushing off the cliff, he dove into battle as the two went at it in a newly intense duel as they clashed swords for what should be the last time. Their energies raged at peak performance as sparks flew from the heat of the fight. This duel was not about opposing sides, the fate of Japan or even about the ambitions of one lowly emperor. It was about honor; to regain it or to live in shame by this defeat.

"Mark my words, Kamen Rider… I will regain my HONOR!"

Akai and Kuroi looked on as the battle came to its climax as the duel intensified as they clashed swords one last time before delivering the deathblow. The question lied in who was going to use it. Musou flipped his blade to the rough edge as the two snapped their swords one final time before the deathblow. Sanzo gasped as Musou delivered the final blow on him as his sword cracked before his eyes as he slumped over with blood trickling from the edge of his lip, hitting the grass hard. He knelt as his side while the Ant twins followed in coming to his aid as he looked up to him slightly.

"Heh… I guess I… lost…"

"Sanzo! You tried to kill me but didn't, try to convert children into bandits, yet you spared the chance to go through it, why?"

He smirked weakly to his rival while holding his wound, lightly coughing up blood as he cautiously and calmly explained everything…

"You caused it…Rider… You chose to fight the master that we once served. Guess…I wanted to know…just how powerful you could really be. Hideoshi's master plan is… to revive Nobunaga…"

Musou listened intently as he held his rival's hand as he gave the last of his energy to him grinning a tiny bit to him.

"Sanzo, you can't do this...why not fight with us?"

"This… is my atonement for the sins I've… done for trying to make an ideal world… What I give to you, I trust you will make use of it…"

The flame burned brightly as the last of Sanzo's energy transferred to him and after which he drew his last breath; dying as a man, and not a demon. Musou reverted to his secret identity as the twins carried his body to a makeshift grave that was supposed to be for the Feudal Rider. His fist shuddered a bit after knowing what had happened, as for his weapon Zantetsu shrunk back to its dormant state, Kuuga.

"So, what will you do Yamato Ichimonji…? And who will you fight for, the humans or us youma?"

"Master Sanzo entrusted this decision to you since he too wanted a future for us…"

Yamato shook his head to their questions as his eyes stared at the burning sunset as he turned slightly to the twins.

"I will fight for the future that everyone desires."

Standing in the form of where his former human shadow was that of his Rider form as he swore to his blade that he would bring peace to everyone as promised.

_The Last Stand_

Azuchi Castle; renowned for its many battles in the past is the backdrop for this final battle. It was once the home to the infamous dictator: Nobunaga Oda as well as it being made as a deathtrap for would-be heroes and many brave samurai. With its many perils and pitfalls, every attempt to make it to the grand hall would end in a gruesome tragedy. It is rumored that Oda's demon army resides here wait to defend their master by any means. Totoyomi Hideoshi; once one of Oda's vassals now consumed with greed and an overwhelming lust for power seeks to revive his former master and bring Hell to Japan for all eternity. Using a secret passage, he went past the depths of the castle to a sealed gate, tearing off the chains he went inside as the candles gave off a purplish hue as evil spirits circled around the area watching Hideoshi cautiously as he kneeled on the ground. Under him was a seal that locked Oda away after his previous defeat many years ago. Using a dirk he kept concealed in his vest, he slit his wrist as the blood spilled onto the seal while chanting.

"Lord Nobunaga, please accept this offering for your arrival!"

As the ritual commenced, the seal resonated with earthquakes, floods and even a plague of locusts. With people running in fear for their lives, their homes and businesses were eliminated in a matter of seconds as they watched their entire lifestyle up in flames. The sky was as red as blood as Nobunaga's influence slowly streamed through all of Japan in less than a day as loud cackling echoed throughout the land…and this was only the first stage. Tachibana sprung up from his meditation looking at the world outside and suddenly, was shocked seeing his worst fears being realized.

"This presence…it can't be, this just…can't be!" Yamato hurried to his master's side as he too saw what was going on. Tachibana wanted to halt this from happening and he explained the situation to Yamato. Demons were spreading all over the place as Tachibana shook his head not wanting to see anymore. Yamato stared at the polluted soil and tainted water grasping his fist tightly as he cried in anguish awakening his true power within him.

"_Yuuki…use it Ichimonji. If you have the power to change the world, now is the time for courage."_ Hearing these words echo from his heart, he drew his sword to the land then to the sky as an echo trailed afterwards.

`YUUSHA HENSHIN! `

Yamato leapt into the air as the fire of courage and wind of hope enveloped him as he instantly changed into Kamen Rider Onimusha with Bishamon at his side as they flew off into the hell-infected world with his sword extended to fight evil. In his mind, Yamato knew that he was a target from then on, for as long as he took the oath for justice, he knew his life would constantly be put in danger, but understood the risks especially now.

"We must hold nothing back Rider…we are no longer in Japan."

Bishamon snorted, as the smell of brimstone was thick in the air as demons suddenly appeared before them, surrounding their route as they were advancing toward them. Together they blew them away with a mighty tornado of attacks as they rode towards their destination: Azuchi Castle. As they closed in on their target, the demons grew bigger and more powerful as they fought their way through to a clearing. Unfortunately, the drawbridge was broken and the gate was rusted shut, but it didn't mean that there was no way in. The demons seemed endless as they found themselves cornered. Bishamon snorted as Oni looked up to his only opening which was through the tower.

"Rider, they're stalling us…nothing more. I can get you up there the best way I know how."

"Alright, but what about you?"

Bishamon grit his teeth in response shaking his head. After all, he too understood the risk of danger and wasn't the least bit afraid of the odds. He reared his head up neighing to the sky as a giant hurricane came and swept Oni into the air lifting him up to the tower waiting for the right moment to strike. Launching himself from the eye of the hurricane, his wings extended for a brief moment as he glided through the air crashing through the tower window. Changing himself into Musou, he wasted no time charging through the defense with Zantetsu in hand running toward the grand hall where Hideoshi was waiting patiently for his prey.

_A Hope for All People_

In a race against time, Musou made his way through a long corridor which leads to the great hall. Upon arrival, he felt this immense force when he arrived at the final gate once he stepped inside. The temperature was neither hot nor cold while evil spirit energy resonated as he finally met the face of his captor; Hideoshi Totoyomi. It was because of this man that he was brought to his true calling, even if it was at the cost of his comrades' lives before escaping from the same fate that awaited him.

"Well, well…if it isn't the `god of humanity`, the omnipotent Masked Rider. Like what I've done with the place? Hehehehe…"

"..If I am called that, then you must be the Devil himself."

With a snap of his fingers, Hideoshi grinned devilishly as the ground rumbled and cracked underneath Musou's feet. He leapt from the incoming tremor, unaware that the worst was coming. Like a cornered mouse in front of a hungry cat, lava came spewing around the instant platform that suddenly broke away from the throne that was somehow escaping his line of vision. Being in Musou form sacrifices his flight for enhanced speed, agility and power…but that didn't matter. What did matter was Japan's future if he loses here. Nothing would ever be the same should he lose, so there was only one alternative: Victory for the land and people he protected.

"_HOT ENOUGH FOR YOU RIDER? LET'S HOPE YOUR ARMOR DOESN'T COOK YOU ALIVE!"_

Musou drew his sword back in its sheath as he allowed himself to relax while the lava continued to spew around him. While Hideoshi was gloating over Rider's 'defeat' he assumed that the lava had swallowed him up or caused him to catch fire within his armor since he couldn't be seen through the smoke. With what little footing he had, Musou concentrated all his energy into his buckler while drawing and thrusting his hands into a Ha Dou stance sucking in all the lava that surrounded him and used it as a typhoon to send him back to Hideoshi with Zantetsu in hand. Shrieking in fear, Hideoshi saw Musou diving for him as he readied himself to finish him off…until…

A large sword blocked the attack as an ominous figure appeared in front of Hideoshi with blood red demonic eyes reclaiming his sword with a slight grin, on his neck was a punctured gash on his throat from an earlier war he once participated in. Musou caught himself with a backslide while standing in the presence with the King of Hell himself, Nobunaga Oda.

"So, you're the man responsible for bringing this ugly light over my beloved darkness… As a very skilled swordsman, you truly impress me with your skills. How about joining my side, I'll make you head commander over my demon armies and together we shall rule Japan!"

Shaking his head in disgust, Musou drew Zantetsu as his reply to Oda's offer while readying his stance for battle. Hideoshi growled at his former master as well as his opposition while rising to his feet attacking him in a fit or rage due to his own ambitions being shattered. As Musou rolled out the way, Hideoshi rushed Nobunaga with madness as Musou could only watch from a distance. Being a fine example of how powerful he truly is, Nobunaga shot a binding glare at his former vassal and tossed him into the lava where he met a grisly death that no man should deserve. With a darkening grimace on his face, he waved his finger at him with a taut look.

"Now we shall have our final battle without any interruption. I do hope you can give me a fight worthy of my expectations."

The duel wasted no time as they clashed swords to begin the battle. With such intensity, sparks flew while they were feeling each other out with their swords. No quarter was given nor taken as the fight between good and evil raged on. Their surroundings changed from lava to something else altogether. Time and space soon distorted around

them as they continued. With a mighty downward thrust, Oda blasted through Musou defense as he was thrown to the edge wincing in pain. Reverting back down to Rider Oni, he struggled to get back on his feet while fighting to keep his life force from leaving him. Since they were in a different realm separate from the overworld, the immense pressure of spirit energy has a positive and negative effect to anyone who dwelled in it. Nobunaga's strength was so incredible that Rider's body couldn't move due to the force of the blow.

"All that power and you can't make a dent on me! You shall die just as you lived…in disgrace! Time to die, Kamen RIDER!"

Just then, Onibatou flew in countering with its own attacks while Rider forced himself back up on his own feet charged by the only force that truly empowered him: the people. Those that relied and looked up to him as their savior and protector. There was no other alternative and whether it would cost him his life, victory was all that mattered. Once he finally rose to his feet, his armor slowly cracked revealing his secret identity. With his body scratched up, his clothes torn and muscles sore from all the fighting, the Onibatou kept fighting until it couldn't fight anymore. Angered by this action, Nobunaga slapped the sword into the Dark Realm as Yamato's will rumbled like thunder as his body was overflowing with a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. His eyes slowly opened as he cast his gaze at Nobunaga with his palm out.

"Nobunaga Oda! As long as I live, I shall not allow you to recreate Sengoku! Prepare yourself and fear the power of Hattori!"

He spun his arms into a balance stance and crossed his arms over and pointing outward and swept his right arm up and shot his left arm to the sky. With the powers of fire and void shining bright in his heart, one word escaped his lips that forever changed history.

"_HENSHIN!"_

Instantly, the marks of Onimusha, and Musou combined with Hattori to create a new sign: Mokushiroku (translation: Apocalypse) and transformed into Rider Zettai (aka the Absolute Rider). With a clenched fist, he rushed Nobunaga with a devastating right hook with lead into a flurry of hard punches which lifted him off the ground, following with a mighty roundhouse kick, Zettai sent Oda in the air and with his fist, he shattered his sword into pieces while setting up for the final blow. Launching upwards, he spun wildly into a corkscrew-style jump kick spiraling towards Oda.

"_CHOU ABARE ONI KICK!"_

Releasing all his energy into that kick allowed him to shift back into Onimusha form without the mask. Driven by his passion for living and peace, Yamato finished Nobunaga Oda with the secret attack he unleashed.

"_RIDER KICK!"_

In that instant, Nobunaga fell before the might of the lone warrior, Kamen Rider Onimusha. Chou Bishamon arrived as soon as the rift of time and space was becoming unstable and within a second, they found themselves standing on a ledge watching the collapse of Azuchi Castle. Japan slowly changed itself back to normal and watch the bloodstain sky turn blue undergoing the guises of Yamato Ichimonji Hattori and his mighty steed that now went by the name of Tatsumaki. They traveled across the countryside observing the villages as the people were once again happy living in their age of freedom. This victory belonged to all people who wanted peace, and thanks to the efforts of Tachibana, Sanzo, and even the Ant Twins, he was able to maintain that peace. They rode off into the sun vanishing without a trace until he is called again…

"Whenever the darkness looms

The wind will call forth a hero

He shall bear the mask

As he fights for justice

And forever shall he become the eyes of night…"

The Legend of the Four Forgotten Riders:

Kamen Rider Onimusha

END

48


End file.
